


A Night

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Ryuu was just an ordinary kid. Well, at least he thought so. He doesn't know how wrong he was. He will find out his past when he stays back at school. He will also discover that his future is very special. He will need friends to help him in his adventures. What will happen? Will love bloom? Will there be betrayals? Find out as you read the story.''Once your fate is sealed, no one can unseal it. Except you.''-Unknown
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I wrote this story when I was 13 years old. Sooo... it might not be as good. But do tell me where to improve in the comments and if you like it, leave a kudos! Thank you!

Once, there was a high school. The Kanagowa highschool. (A: N Kanagowa means 'The Great Wave'.) The high school was very big. It had 250 classrooms, 20 labs, 35 washrooms, a huge ground (And by huge, I MEAN huge!), 6 sports rooms, which were very big, the principal room, a reception room, 5 staffrooms and a terrace. (*sweat drops*. Very normal. Right?)

It was a normal school for humans. At day time. At night, it became a Vampire high school. The principal was half- vampire and half- human. So, she strictly said ''No one should stay back after school.'' Even if she was a half- vampire she still had feelings for humans. That's why she made the announcement.

All the teachers and students wondered ''Why?'' But they didn't want to stick around at night in the school to find out.

But, as always, a student must have disobeyed the rule. This student is going to face his worst nightmare for staying back. This student's name was Ryuu. Ryuu had black hair which, at the end, was spiked upwards, he had black eyes with a tint of red to it, pale skin. He wore grey pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. He also had a chain around his neck, with a red gem. He was 19 years old. Ryuu means dragon spirit.

Ryuu disobeyed the rule and stayed back. He wanted to know what happens after everyone goes home.

Night approached. Ryuu was still there. Hiding. He thought that 'Maybe the teachers turn into monsters or the school flies in the air around the city orrrrrr the school goes back in time. That would be so cool! If any of that does happen, I will have proof right here.' *chuckles*. He had bought a camera with him.

Suddenly, there were flapping noises. The vampires had come to the school. Ryuu didn't hear them as the noises were 'unhearable'.

The principal was waiting for them. Then, she suddenly smelt blood. Not any blood but HUMAN BLOOD! She thought 'When did a human come here?!' (Seriously? How can she not know? *sighs* Wonder where that part came from.)

She abruptly stood up and ran to the room. It was the room where Ryuu was hiding. He had almost fallen asleep.

The principal saw him and gasped. The principal had black hair till her neck, black eyes, she had fair skin, her bangs covered her forehead and she wore black pants, a dark red shirt and a green jacket, with three pockets on each side of it. Her name was Suzuko. Suzuko means bell child.

''What are you doing here?!'' she demanded. Ryuu came up with an excuse.

''Well, you see sensei, I-I-I h-had to go to the washroom? Yes! I had to go to the washroom! I was also called by a teacher! He didn't show up? Yep!'' Ryuu said, while laughing nervously.

Suzuko was not at all pleased. (She didn't even find it funny! *sobs* Am I that bad in writing jokes?) She said,

''Ok. First of all, No teacher tell their students to stay back at this school. Secondly, Who goes to the washroom for so long? The school ended 7 hours ago! Thirdly, You are not supposed to be here!''

''Why?'' Ryuu asked.

''Because, at night this school is a school for vampires!''

The colour drained from his face.

''I want to get out of here!'' He panicked. (Ok. That was a bit............rushed.)

Suzuko sighed and said ''I'm sorry but I can't get you out of here. It's too late all the vampires have already come here.''

Ryuu panicked with every passing second.

Thoughts like 'Why did I come here? I should have just stayed at home. Why was I so curious? Ah, stupid me.' were passing through his head.

Suzuko said ''But you can survive this place. But on one condition.''

Ryuu's eyes brightened. ''How?!''

''I can do something about it but................'' Suzuko paused, dramatically.

Ryuu's hope soared up.

''......this will turn you into a half- vampire.'' she finished, with a dramatic pose. (Seriously?)

Ryuu was dumbstruck. (Which was so.............dumb?)

Seeing his confusion, Suzuko sighed and said ''This will allow you to stay safe from the vampires killing you. But it will also make you into a vampire. But you will only be turned into a half- vampire. I'll turn you back into a human at day time.''

Suzuko's eyes widened as a thought struck her.

''Oh! I forgot! There's a secret passage to the outside of the school! You can get out of there!'' she was happy as he can get out without dying.(Typical. Nothing more to say.)

But Ryuu wasn't happy, as he's leaving from this nightmare or disappointed, as if he leaves he will leave the biggest adventure he ever had in his life!

Sure, Ryuu did have 'adventures' before in his life.

But, finding his neighbour's dog which wandered deep into the woods and being accused by the owner that he was the one who purposely let him into the woods or finding a thief, who was not actually a thief, and handing him over to the police. Only to get a huge lecture from the police, the man and his parents. He thought his ears will bleed from all the shouting. It was 3 big lectures! Anyone's ears will bleed if they hear such long lectures.

He wasn't so sure whether to call them 'adventures' or not. (They are not! Man, what is wrong with me?! Who calls them that!? They are idiotic mistakes to become a hero!) 

But this was not a lame adventure he had before. This was a real adventure! An unusual, daring and risky situation. This is the meaning of a true adventure!

But he was still confused whether to take the risk or not.

The goody- two shoes side of his mind was telling 'Don't do this! You will be killed by those vampires if they find out the truth!'

Just as he was about to agree with the goody- two shoes side, the daring side spoke up 'You will never get another opportunity like this again! I say go for it! You never know the outcome!'

Ryuu thought about it. Yes, it was true he would never get a chance like this again. But this was risky. Which one will he choose? Ryuu chose the side of the daring side. He better goes for it. So, he can boast that he went to an awesome adventure. Oh boy, will his friends be jealous. He smirked. He's not letting this chance go to waste. (They will not even believe it! Believe it!)

The goody- two shoes side was sulking in a corner and the daring side was doing a joyous dance and mocking the goody-two shoes side.

It was obvious he would only listen to his daring side. Ryuu was never the one to follow rules. He liked taking risks.

''Suzuko-sensei, I would like to stay.''

She was about to protest, when they heard footsteps and chattering coming their way.

Suzuko's eyes widened ''Quick! Turn around!''

Ryuu nodded and did as told. Suzuko did a few hand signs and placed her hand on his neck. When, she released her hand, dark smoke covered Ryuu. Suzuko covered her eyes. When it disappeared, Ryuu's old looks also disappeared. 

His appearance had changed. His dark black hair was now a brownish black, whose few strands fell on his face. His black eyes were a dark blue colour, his pale skin became a creamy colour. He even had wings at the back. Right after he transformed into a vampire, all the vampires came in.

They stopped talking and looked at the new boy.

Suzuko cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When all the attention was on her, she said ''This is Ryuu. He's gonna be in your class. Understood?''

Everyone nodded.

Then a teacher came in. He looked around and asked ''This is now my class, right?''

Suzuko nodded and stepped out. But before she left, she came up to Ryuu and whispered so that only he can hear ''Good luck, Ryuu.'' and left. All the time she was thinking 'Forgive me, Hisoka and Akari.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will some questions be answered? Let's read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me where I can improve in the comments and leave a kudos if you like it!

*In the class. *

The teacher's name was Kakashi. Kakashi had grey hair, which defied the rules of gravity, a black eye and a red eye, he always wore a mask which covered his face till his nose. He wore a black jumpsuit and a green jacket. Just like Suzuko. Kakashi means scarecrow. (Typical clothes and name for a teacher.)

*On with the story! *

Kakashi started the class.

''Ok, now I'm going to hold a packet of pure, sweet and delicious human blood in front of you. You have to keep calm till the end of the class and not pounce on the blood. When I say 'START' you begin. And 'START'!''

A few of them already pounced on the blood, but Kakashi knocked them out and they fell on the floor. A few of them were trying to keep their calm, but it was difficult.

Ryuu was also trying to keep calm as he's almost a vampire now.

Though, one vampire smelled human blood from Ryuu. He suspected he was a human in the guise of a vampire. The vampire smirked. He's gonna have delicious human blood after class. (How come he's the only one who knows? *sighs* Seriously. How dumb can I get?)

*bell rings*

The vampires who were left, sighed in relief.

They all went out for their other class. The vampire from before, who suspected Ryuu was a human, pulled him aside.

He asked ''Are you a human?''

Ryuu answered coolly ''No.''

Even if Ryuu was calm outside, he was having a panic attack inside his head.

''Don't lie. I smelt human blood from you.'' he vampire said, baring his fangs.

''Because I'm half- human and half- vampire.'' Ryuu answered, trying to suppress a shiver.

The vampire looked disappointed and said ''Oh, sorry for doubting you.''

''No problem.''

'That was close.' Ryuu thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed but relaxed when he found out it was only Suzuko.

''So, how was your class?''

''It went well. But someone almost discovered I was a human.''

Her eyes widened and she said ''Well, did he find out?!'

''No.''

She relaxed, ''Good then.''

As, both of them turned to their destinations there was a bright light. Everyone closed their eyes.

When they reopened them, they were either shocked or angry.

There stood a light vampire. It was Hisoka. Hisoka wore a black shirt, a white robe, with a hood, around him. He had white hair and serious blue eyes. His robe had gold rings at the front. Hisoka means secretive.

Hisoka looked at all the vampires angry faces and said ''I'm really sorry for what I have done. I know I should not have done it and a simple sorry will-'' he was cut off from a vampire.

''YOU SHOULD JUST GET OUT OF HERE!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO COME HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO US!!!!''

When the vampire said this, Suzuko looked at Hisoka in sorrow. 'I'm sorry Hisoka.' She thought she was about to cry. Everyone nodded as they remembered what happened..............

*Flashback*

_Just like Ryuu, a human girl once stayed back. She was also curious of what happens when everyone goes home. But she wasn't lucky like Ryuu. The vampires found her._

_All the vampires looked at her with hungry eyes as they surrounded her. Hisoka was also one of them, but he controlled his blood lust and stepped in front._

_''What are you doing here, human?'' he asked with venom in his voice._

_The girl whimpered and said ''I wanted to know what happens when everyone goes home. Apparently, it was a bad idea.''_

_''Get out of here. Before everyone loses control.''_

_He himself couldn't control his blood lust but he wanted to help her. He didn't know why._

_She didn't move. She couldn't. Why? Because all the vampires surrounded her. Hisoka couldn't help it. He pounced on her and started drinking her blood. He didn't have any control, so he did the one thing vampires shouldn't do to a human. He marked her. As his own._

_Akari (A:N the girl's name.) fell unconscious. Then Hisoka realized what he had done and knew he couldn't do anything. He picked her up and put her on his bed, in his room._

_He went outside, to wait for her to wake up. She will need her energy to listen to the rules as he marked her. Akari had dark brown hair, kind and cheerful green eyes. She wore a brown shirt and blue pants. Akari means light._

_When he walked out, all the vampires stared at him._

_They were sad for him as he now had to take care of a human. Everyone just hated humans as it's their fault they have to hide. They knew they would be captured and will be treated like prisoners. They have to keep on hiding, it disgusted them. They were vampires. They could easily kill humans, but the humans had weapons with them and they can't fight against that. Hisoka went back. He didn't want to receive pity._

_Akari woke up. Hisoka also came in at the same time._

_''You will have to listen to the rules. As I have marked you, as my own.''_

_Her eyes widened._

_Hisoka ignored her shocked face and said,_

_''Ok. Rule 1- You can't go too far away from me. Or else, the mark on your neck will hurt or any other vampires can drink your blood._

_Rule 2- Now, I'm like your soulmate and you're mine._

_Rule 3- You can't disobey whatever I say. A few you can._

_Now the last rule may sound disturbing to you._

_Rule 4- You have to marry me._

_At the fourth rule she gasped and tears started forming in her eyes._

_The first 3 rules were okay, but the 4th one was not at all okay with her. She cried for 2 hours straight. Hisoka didn't make a move to comfort her. He knew he couldn't do anything to make her feel any better. After crying, she said ''I'll try.''_

_''Hmm?'' Hisoka looked up._

_''I'll try to be happy with this life.'' and she gave a small smile._

_Hisoka was shocked, that she was okay with it. Most girls would probably kill themselves or try to run away. But not this one. She wanted to try to live her life the best she could. Even if being the wife of a vampire. He never saw a human girl with such a daring spirit. He thought he will keep her a secret. He didn't want to have his soon-to be- wife harmed by any of the vampires._

_He thought 'This girl is changing me from just being a heartless blood-thirsty vampire. Maybe I can change and be human again. Then I can take care of my very own family. But my dad will not allow me to. But....I don't care! I will be nice to her. No matter what happens!' Then he smiled at her and said ''I will try to be a nice to you.'' She happily nodded and smiled._

*Flashback end* (A:N Don't worry. This flashback will continue afterwards.)

*Now to the present*

After, everyone stopped shouting. Hisoka sighed and looked at all of them.

When he saw Suzuko, she looked at him with hope. He was confused. Seeing his confusion, Suzuko's heart broke and she held back her tears.

When he reached Ryuu, his eyes widened. A hint of recognition flashed in his eyes and then, he vanished.

All the vampires tried to calm down. One vampire said ''Guys, don't worry. He's not a vampire anymore.''

All of them looked at him strangely.

''Didn't you notice? His robes, they were different. That's the sign, when a vampire has lost his position.''

Everyone nodded and mentally slapped themselves for being so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What made Hisoka a traitor to his own kind? Is Hisoka related to Suzuko? What happened to the life Hisoka and Akari planned? Why was Hisoka shocked when he saw Ryuu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me where I can improve in the comments and leave kudos if you like it!

After Hisoka disappeared, Ryuu wondered why his eyes widened when he saw him. Suddenly, his head hurt. It hurt for a second and then it disappeared. Ryuu saw an image. It was of a woman holding a baby and a man standing at her side. The both of them were smiling at the baby. Ryuu was confused as to why did he see this picture.

Then Ryuu just shrugged it off.

After the incident everyone went to their classes and Ryuu followed his class. He also noticed there were no girl vampires. He made a mental note to ask Suzuko later. The second class was about history. One word to describe it. Boring.

But, this teacher was a female teacher. The teacher's name was Kurenai. She had black hair which reached till her chest, red eyes and she wore purple eye shadow and red lipstick. She wore a red dress which reaches below her knees. Over it she wore bandages that criss-crossed her dress. Kurenai means crimson.

*Ryuu's POV*

After everyone settled down in their seats, Kurenai started the lesson.

She went on and on about great vampires, the important dates, the main game of a vampire and so on. (I take back what I said earlier.)

The only things that caught my interest were 2, the game and the history of the light vampire. Hisoka. Most of the vampires growled at his name, but I was curious about him.

The game of the vampires was..........AWESOME!!

In the game there were 2 teams. Those 2 teams were balanced. A member of each team will have a match. 'They had special powers' I realized. Their eyes would turn into a dark purple colour and they can summon any god. But only one. Then, they fight. Whoever loses will have to be the winner's slave for a week. (Seriously? A slave? I've to come up with awesome deals, right?)

I didn't care about the slave deal, but the fighting part I was so in!

After the game, we started the history of Hisoka.

Kurenai said ''There are not many facts about Hisoka. But we do know this, the girl who married him is dead. But it seems after he married the girl he was happy with her. As we all know humans die when they give birth to a vampire baby. It seems Hisoka transformed his son into a human, so his son doesn't have to live a life full of running. As, humans will capture us if they found out there are still vampires. And, Hisoka is still trying to make us forgive him.''

My eyes widened. Was I his son? This question bothered me. I had this question when his eyes widened when he saw me and the picture I saw. I couldn't possibly be his son. Yeah, that's it. I'm not his son. I don't look like him. But what if I look like his wife? Nah, I will not look like his wife. It's just impossible.

With this thought of comfort, I spent the rest of the day peacefully. No one suspected me. After the history class, we had sports class. We played the vampire's game. But the teacher was a bit......... off. I don't know why but he keeps saying 'YOUTHFUL'. He adds 'YOUTHFUL' to every single sentence he says. The teacher's name was Gai. Gai means self-will. He wears a green jumpsuit with a jacket just like Kakashi. His hair is bowl-cut and it shines. (What is it with these kind of fashion. Like seriously?)

After this class we had our last class. Maths. I hate maths. (Now, this is where I agree with him.) The teacher was again male. His name was Asuma. Asuma means true tomorrow. He had short black spiky hair. He wears a black jumpsuit and a green jacket just like all the teachers, except Kurenai. He smokes.

I didn't know vampires had to learn maths! I mean, come on! They are vampires for kami's sake!(Point taken.) At least they don't learn science. (A:N Kami means god in Japanese.)

After the 'amazing subject of maths.' (A:N Note the sarcasm.) Everyone were leaving before any humans found them. And, also because their science teacher had some work. So, he/she didn't take the class. I found out there are 3 teachers in science. One for biology, chemistry and physics. Ok, that's enough. After everyone went I made my way to Suzuko's office.

I knocked and she told 'enter.' I entered and sat down on a chair.

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

''So, do you have any questions Ryuu?'' (Ok..........shouldn't she try to get him out of here? *sighs* Hopeless.)

I nodded. She gestured for me to continue.

''Why are there no girl vampires?'' (He is seriously interested in that!? Why? Oh Why?!)

She chuckled and said ''Because, a vampire has to marry a human girl to have children. Since, almost all the vampires hate humans and also love, they just remain alone. Also, they think that they can't bear the loss of their mate if they love them. So, basically they think love is useless. It causes nothing more than pain to them. Whether it's right or wrong.''

I nodded my head.

''Um, sensei can I ask you something else?''

''Sure.''

''What happened to Hisoka and Akari?''

Her smile vanished and she had a sad look.

''Well, let me tell you from the beginning, Ryuu. You already know that Hisoka marked Akari and planned to live a happy life with her, right?''

I nodded.

She sighed ''Well, things didn't go exactly as Hisoka planned........''

*Flashback*

_As Hisoka and Akari were talking, they didn't realize a vampire was listening to their conversation the whole time._

_The vampire was shocked. He didn't expect a vampire to betray his own kind for a pathetic, weak human girl._

_He barged in and tried to kill Akari. Hisoka didn't know what made him do what he just did. He summoned a god and killed the vampire who was stunned. Hisoka had just killed one of his own kind. And none other than his best friend!_

_All the vampires came in and saw the dead body of the vampire and Hisoka standing there with a god by his side._

_They immediately knew Hisoka had killed him. They were shocked. Hisoka, the heir to the vampire kingdom, the most popular guy in school, had killed his best friend and betrayed his own kind!_

_His father, Yasha, the king, who also came looked in disgust at his son. Yasha has greyish-white hair and heartless violet eyes. He wears a while shirt and pants. On that her wears a black jacket with red outlines._

_''You!'' he roared. ''How dare you kill one of your kind just to save a human!!''_

_Hisoka looked down ashamed at what he had done._

_''Now you're no longer my son! Get out of here and take this thing with you!'' he said, disgusted._

_Hisoka and Akari left._

_Akari tried to cheer up Hisoka._

_''Hisoka, don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright.''_

_Hisoka at once calmed down a little from everything that happened when he heard her soft voice. He nodded and they lived in a house which had a garden in front of it. They were happy with their life._

_But the day Hisoka dreaded the most came. Akari's pregnancy. He knew she would die as humans can't live after they give birth to a baby vampire. He told this to Akari._

_''Hisoka, don't worry. I know you will be able to take care of our child when I'm gone.''_

_Hisoka hugged her with tears in his eyes. She hugged him back and soothed him._

_*At the time of delivery.*_

_After Akari gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, she held her son in her hands and smiled at him._

_Hisoka came in and saw the sight in front of him. He came and kissed Akari's forehead and looked at her with sadness in his eyes._

_''So, what should we name him, Akari?''_

_''Ryuu.''_

_''Nice name. I'm going to miss you Akari.''_

_He was about to cry when Akari held his face._

_''Don't cry Hisoka. You'll be alright. Take care of Ryuu and don't let him suffer the life of a vampire. This is my last wish.'' she kissed his forehead and then she gave him one of her smiles. He gave a sad smile back. Suddenly, her body became numb. Akari died with a smile on her face. He hugged her and cried. Ryuu also cried as if he seemed to sense someone close to him just died._

_Hisoka buried her body and he transformed Ryuu into a human. He left him at the doorstep of a couple. He wrote a note-_

_To whom it may concern,_

_Please take care of my son. Treat him like your own. His name is Ryuu. I can't take care of him because of a few problems. His mother is dead, I'm his father. Don't tell him he was found on the doorstep of your house. Thank you._

_Unknown._

_Hisoka folded the letter and tucked it into Ryuu's basket. He let his tears fall. He lost his wife today and he's losing his son right now. He walked away without a second glance. Ryuu cried as if he understood he just lost his family today._

*Flashback end.*

After the story ended, Ryuu's eyes widened. He was the son of a vampire! But his mother is dead and he doesn't know where his father is.

''So, I'm the son of a vampire?'' he choked out.

Suzuko nodded with sadness in her eyes. But she seemed to be hiding something from him. 'I can't tell him. He's not ready to hear this.'

Ryuu didn't notice. He was lost in his own thoughts.

It was daytime. Ryuu became human again. He didn't say anything.

He nodded at Suzuko and walked to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ryuu meet his father again? What is Suzuko hiding from Ryuu?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will some answers be found? 
> 
> Ryuu makes a new friend.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you like it!

*1 month later. *

Ryuu walked home in sadness. His mother is dead and he had no idea where his father is. 'Why do these things only happen to me?' It was nothing new for him. He always walked like this and thought like this wherever he went. He had gone to meet Suzuko to tell him more about his past. She was not there. He went there early in the morning, so he would not have any interruptions. But he thought again, he was anyway not ready to hear anything more from his past. 

He reached home and saw that his 'parents' were not home. They had gone on a business trip and told him that they would be back in a few weeks. He went into his room and took a bath, he needed to go to school.

After he got ready, he grabbed his bag and took some toast he had made.

He walked to school, with a depressing aura. He entered his class and sat at the back. As usual, girls crowded around him, saying things like,

''Ryuu do you like my hair?! I trimmed it just for you!'' or ''Ryuu do you want my bento? I made it especially for you!'' or ''Ryuu do you wanna hang out after school?!'' (A: N Bento means lunch.)

Ryuu just ignored them. He was used to this anyway. He wished the teacher would just come quickly.

His wish was granted as the teacher walked in.

''Everyone! Quiet down!''

Everyone went back to their seats.

''Now class, we've a new student.'' After he said that, a boy entered.

''Hey everyone! My name is Arashi! It's a pleasure to meet you all!''

Arashi had spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheek. He wore a white shirt, orange pants and a blue jacket. He was also 19 years. Arashi means storm.

All the girls shrieked ''There are 2 handsome guys in our class! Ryuu and Arashi!''

Arashi asked ''Where should I sit?''

''You can sit beside Ryuu.'' sensei said as he pointed to the direction where Ryuu sat.

''Ok!''

He went and sat there. He smiled at Ryuu and asked ''Do you wanna be friends?!''

Ryuu sighed and nodded. 'Better be friends or else he is just gonna annoy me.'

''Awesome!''

Class started. For Ryuu, school was over quickly, but for Arashi it seemed to take forever.

''Finally! School is over!'' Arashi cheered.

Arashi saw Ryuu walking outside the door. He ran to Ryuu and tapped his shoulder.

Ryuu turned his head towards him, annoyed.

''What?''

''Do you wanna hang out?!''

Ryuu sighed and thought about it. 'I need to loosen up a bit. Finding I'm a vampire, my mom is dead and my dad is nowhere to be found is still depressing. First I need to talk to Suzuko. She said she needed to talk to me about something.'

''Sure. After I talk to the principal I'll come. Ok?''

Arashi's eyes brightened up.

''Ok! How about at 5?''

Ryuu sighed and nodded his head.

''COOL!'' and Arashi dashed off.

Ryuu shook his head and smiled. He went to Suzuko's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Suzuko want to tell Ryuu? Will Arashi and Ryuu's day go well?


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuu walked to Suzuko's office.

He entered the room and saw Suzuko sitting in a chair.

''Oh! Ryuu, please sit down.''

He came in and sat down.

''Ok. What I want to tell you is something from your past.''

Ryuu's eyes widened.

''What is it?! Can't you tell that my emotions are not in control?!''

''Ryuu. I have to tell you this. Your life is in danger.''

''What?!''

She nodded.

''Please calm down.''

Ryuu calmed down and sat down.

''What is it?''

Suzuko sighed. 'Better tell him or else who knows what would happen to him.'

''Ryuu. I'm your Grandma.''

Ryuu’s eyes widened.

''YOUR MY WHAT!?''

''I already said it.''

Ryuu was shocked.

''Ryuu. Let's not waste time.'' Suzuko said with a serious face.

Ryuu nodded and listened.

''Ryuu. Your Grandpa, is the king of the vampire kingdom. After, Hisoka betrayed his kind, his father, Yasha, decided he would kill him and his family. He never even thought Hisoka as his son. You know, Akari, your mother actually had a chance to live but-''

Ryuu was angry when she said 'He never even thought Hisoka as his son' part.

He shouted ''WHAT?!''

''Ryuu, let me finish.'' she said sternly. 'I can understand. He will be broken inside when I tell him everything. But I have to do this.'

He nodded and sat down.

''As I was saying, Akari had a chance to live but, Yasha did something to her that would kill her after you were born, when she was asleep. Akari knew this but she didn't tell anything to Hisoka. Even if she did tell Hisoka, this doesn't have a solution. Instead, she did everything she could do to protect you.''

Ryuu was on the verge of tears. 'Mom.'

''Yasha was happy. But when I found out I tried to kill him but, he was too strong. I left him. Yasha found out that you were still alive and tried to kill you on several occasions. But was prevented because of Hisoka and me. Hisoka doesn't know I'm his mother as I erased his memories. Yasha also wants your powers.''

Ryuu's eyes widened.

''Powers?''

''Yes Ryuu. You have powers that no vampire or human has ever had. You are actually the reincarnation of Amaterasu.'' (A: N Amaterasu means shining over heaven.)


	6. Chapter 6

*Flashback time! *

_Amaterasu was the god who ruled over heaven. But his brother Shikami (Shikami means death god.) was jealous that his brother was the king and not him. Even if he was older. He decided to kill his younger brother. Amaterasu's wife Ai (A: N Ai means love.) knew of Shikami's plans. She tried to convince him to not do this, but he didn't listen and instead he tried to kill her. Ai was saved as Amaterasu was strolling around and saw them. He quickly covered his wife and took the hit. As the hit was strong, he died. His purple hair was stained with blood. But before he died, he cursed his brother,_

_''For the sin that you have done you will suffer all your life. And also, I will be reincarnated in 2 forms. Your son will suffer like you. You will perish.''_

_With this said, he died. His wife was heartbroken and couldn't live without her husband._

_Before he died, he said his last words to her,_

_''Ai, I'm really sorry I had to die so quickly. I know you will not forgive me easily, but let me tell you this, don't cry over me. I'm not worth of your tears. I will be reincarnated to kill the man who caused you pain. Ai, I still love you even if you don't. I'm going to miss you, my love.'' His golden eyes were filled with love._

_He was shocked when Ai hugged him._

_''Baka! I still love you even after what you did! I'm going to die with you! I can't live without you!'' (A: N Baka means idiot.) She exclaimed, while she brushed her purple hair out of her eyes._

_Amaterasu smiled and kissed his wife. Then, he died. (I, myself, don't like to write this lovey-dovey stuff.)_

_Ai glared at Shikami with her blue eyes filled with hatred and stabbed herself._

_Amaterasu and Ai died that night. Shikami vowed he would never marry. Did he keep his vow or not? Is Yasha really the son of Shikami?_

*Flashback end*

After Ryuu found out all of this, he cried. He always said that his life would be normal. But no, he found out he was a vampire, doesn't know where his father is, lost his mother and discovered he had special powers. And now there is the king of vampires chasing after him. His life just got turned upside down.

After crying, he didn't say anything to Suzuko. He just ran out.

Suzuko sighed and held back the tears that were about to fall.

What she didn't realize was that 2 people were hearing every single thing they talked about.

Arashi was shocked to hear that his friend was a vampire and had powers. He thought 'Ryuu must be going through a lot. I need to cheer him up! I don't care if he is a vampire. He's still my friend and I won't let anything happen to him. No matter what!'

He then left to cheer his friend up.

The second person was none other than........................HISOKA!!

Hisoka was shocked he had a mother. He was angry at his father for killing his wife. His heart clenched at the sight of his son suffering. He was confused on what to do.

But first, he thought, he had to visit his mother.

He appeared inside her office. Suzuko looked at him shocked.

''Mom.''

That was the only word she needed. She ran to him and hugged him. She cried. Hisoka held his mother and sobbed. (A: N Oh! By the way, in my story vampires don't die because of sunlight. But they die by some other way. Hisoka is not a vampire. But he does have powers.)

After sometime they pulled apart.

''Mom. Why did you leave me?''

Suzuko cried and told him, ''I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to remember you had a weak mom, who couldn't do anything but-''

Hisoka cut her off by saying ''Mom! You're not weak! You're strong. You had to bear the loss of your son and your grandson. You didn't even get to meet Akari.'' He said her name in a small voice, then he continued, ''You suffered a lot mom. And if you still think your weak then you're not, ok?''

Suzuko hugs him again and cries. She couldn't help it. She finally has her son again.

*Let's go to Ryuu and Arashi. *

Ryuu is at his house. In his room. Crying. He couldn't stop.

His father can't be found. His mother is dead. His grandma the Queen to the vampire kingdom. His grandpa the King, chasing after him for powers! He just wished he had a normal life. With a family that was not broken. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

He got up and went to open the door with a blank expression. He didn't care if it was a vampire, his grandpa or his father. Even if he dies, he doesn't care. When he opened the door, it was none other than Arashi!

''Hey Ryuu!''

Ryuu nodded.

Arashi came in and closed the door. He looked at Ryuu, then hugged him.

Ryuu was surprised. Why is Arashi here? Why is he not talking much? More importantly, WHY IS HE HUGGING HIM?!

Arashi pulled apart. ''Ryuu. I know you're a vampire.''

''What?!'' Ryuu shouted, then said, ''Go ahead. Hate me. Tell everybody there are still vampires. Treat me like your prisoner. **I. Don't. Care.** '' he said the last three words with venom in his voice.

Arashi grabbed Ryuu's shoulders.

''Ryuu. I don't hate you. I want to help you. **_I. Don't. Care. If. You're. A. Vampire_**.'' He said the last sentence slowly.

Ryuu was shocked. Arashi is not hating him! He wants to help him!

''Why?'' was the only word Ryuu could ask.

Arashi looked down.

''Because, I know what it's like to lose a family. I lost my parents at the age of 5. They were murdered in front of my eyes. On my birthday. I had to live all alone in an apartment that my adopted father bought me. He was there for me till I was 10. He died in a car accident. No one associated with me after his death. They thought if they associate with me, they are also going to die. I had to live my life alone. That's why I moved to Konoha (A: N The city's name.) from Suna (A: N The city he came from.) I had to leave my best friend behind. He was the only one there for me. Now, I have you. I only have 2 friends who are not killed. That's why Ryuu, I want to help you.'' Arashi finished.

Arashi had tears rolling down on his cheeks. Ryuu was shocked.

Arashi lost his family yet he was always happy. He just found out. He has a father, a grandmother, but Arashi has no one. He hugged Arashi.

''Thanks.'' Arashi hugged him back.

''So, you still want to hang out?'' Ryuu asked with a smirk.

Arashi jumped up and down, nodding.

They decided they would go to the park for talking, then to the new movie and finally to go and eat somewhere.

They strolled in the park and sat on a bench. They were talking when........


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally did not like how this chapter turned out but tell me what you think!
> 
> The Romance starts now.
> 
> This is a long chapter...............

Arashi and Ryuu were talking, when they heard someone laugh, (If you could call it a laugh. It was mostly like a shout.)

''HA-HA! THAT WAS FUNNY, REN!'' a person yelled *coughs* _laughed._

''Thank you.'' someone else shuttered and said in a small voice.

The boys turned and their eyes widened.

Ryuu saw a girl with dark blonde hair, which reached till her shoulders and beautiful green eyes. Her cheeks were flushed a little and her face was perfectly round. Her eyelashes were long. Her lips were a pink-peach colour, curved up into a stunning smile. She wore a white shirt, blue pants and a grey jacket with a hood. Her name was Ren. Ren means love. She was 18 years old.

Ryuu blushed when he saw the girl. The first thought that crossed his mind was 'She looks like an angel!'

Arashi saw a girl with light blonde hair pulled in a high ponytail, with a bang that was covering her left eye. She had light blue eyes and she was laughing. Her eyelashes were perfect. Her red lips were curved up into a breathtaking smile. She wore a purple skirt that reached her knees, a violet shirt saying 'Let's Rock!' and a sleeveless pink jacket. Her name was Hikari. Hikari means radiance. She was 19 years old.

Arashi was the shade of a tomato, when he saw the girl. The first thought that crossed his mind was 'She is so beautiful!'

The blonde asked ''Ren, when did you learn to make jokes?''

The girl named Ren said ''I learned them on Google, Hikari.'' she shuttered and said in a soft voice.

Ryuu was stunned. 'Her voice is heavenly.'

Hikari said ''That's my friend! But you still have to work on your shuttering though.''

Ren blushed a little, which Ryuu thought was adorable. But he would never-ever accept it.

''I will try.'' she still shuttered. But lesser.

Hikari sighed and said ''Why don't we sit on that bench, huh?''

Ren nodded.

They both went an sat at the bench, Ryuu and Arashi were sitting on.

Ryuu and Arashi couldn't talk when there were 2 beautiful girls sitting beside them. But eventually, they started talking again. But with a few glances towards the girls.

''Hey Ryuu. Who do you like from these 2 girls?'' Arashi whispered.

''Ren.'' Ryuu answered in an emotionless tone.

''I like Hikari.'' Arashi said in a dreamy voice.

Ryuu smirked at Arashi. Arashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Hikari and Ren were talking. Well, Hikari was the one talking, Ren was listening.

Suddenly, Hikari whispered ''Hey Ren. Do you see the boys sitting next to us?''

Ren nodded.

''Well, don't they look hot?!'' she whisper-shouted.

Ren nodded with a small blush.

Hikari saw the blush and smirked.

''Oh! Does, Ren has a crush on one of the boys?'' she teased her, in a baby voice.

Ren nodded and her blush was increasing.

''Who?!''

''The one with the black hair.'' she shuttered.

''Well, I have a crush on the one sitting next to your crush.''

Ren saw a blonde, just like her friend.

''He looks cool.'' Ren shuttered.

''Yeah! Hey, should we say hi to them?''

Ren was a tomato at that idea and she shook her head.

''Oh come on! We can start as friends.''

Ren was still hesitant, but before she could say anything, Hikari called the boys.

''Hey! You two boys!''

The boys turned to look at her.

''Can we talk with you?''

Arashi nodded vigorously. Ryuu didn't say anything but nodded a little.

So they turned to face each other.

''So, we should start by giving our names. My name is Hikari and I'm 19 years old!''

''My name is Ren and I'm 18.'' she shuttered. (A: N Ok, she shutters at everything she says. But when she is not shuttering I'll write it ok? *says in an annoyed voice*.)

''My name is Arashi and I'm 19!''

''My name is Ryuu and I'm also 19.''

Ryuu thought 'Wow! Her name fits her. She seems to love everyone around her.'

Arashi thought 'Her name fits her! She is so radiant!'

Ren thought 'His name means dragon spirit. I think he is loyal, brave and smart just like a dragon.' (Ok. I think dragons are like that. If you don't then..................I got nothing.)

Hikari thought 'His name means storm. He is my storm of love.'

(A: N I know very cheesy. But I had to write something like this to prove that they really like each other or something like that. *scratches the back of her head and laughs nervously*.)

Then after that they just started talking about random things. (A: N If you want you can list the things they talk.)

Suddenly, there was the horn of an ice-cream truck.

Hikari and Arashi lifted their heads and shouted ''ICE-CREAM!' at the same time.

Ren giggled a little and Ryuu smirked.

''Race you there?'' Hikari asked with fire burning in her eyes.

''You're on!'' Arashi said with the same enthusiasm.

They ran to the ice-cream truck.

Ren and Ryuu were taking their time and walking there.

When they reached there, their friends were already ordering their ice-creams.

''I want vanilla!'' Hikari said.

''I want butterscotch!'' Arashi said.

''I want chocolate chip.'' Ren and Ryuu said at the same time.

Ren blushed and Ryuu had a small smirk.

Hikari and Arashi were laughing.

''Sorry. But there is enough for only one person.''

''We will share.'' Ryuu said.

The man nodded and put the ice-cream in a cone and gave it to them. 'Ah, young love.' the man thought.

Ryuu took it and they all sat at a bench.

Hikari and Arashi were eating their ice-creams and also watching their friends.

Ryuu and Ren were eating from the same cone. Ren had a blush on her face, while Ryuu had a smirk. 'Thanks, ice-cream man.' (Get it! Ice-cream man! *laughs*. *everyone looks at her* You didn't get it. *sits in depressing corner*)

They all finished their ice-creams.

''Hey Ryuu! Don't we have to go to the movie?!''

Ryuu looked at his watch and nodded.

''Which movie?'' Hikari asked.

''Dialogue in the Dark.'' Ryuu said.

''We're also going to the same movie.'' Ren said.

''What are your seat numbers?'' Arashi asked.

This is the order-

Ryuu- 28, Ren-29, Hikari-30 and Arashi-31.

''Ok! Since we're friends now, we can comfortably sit next to each other.'' Hikari said.

Everyone nodded.

They were walking to the movie theatre, when Ren asked,

''Is the movie scary?''

''Yep.'' Hikari said.

''I'm scared.''

''Don't worry. You can hug Ryuu when you're scared. Can she Ryuu?'' (Can't they just change their seats?)

Ryuu just nodded. Ren was blushing. Hikari and Arashi were smirking.

''But, I don't get something.'' Hikari said.

Everyone looked at her.

''Why is the movie a horror one, when the title is not that intimidating?''

Everyone shrugged.

They all reached the movie theatre. They bought some snacks and went and sat in their seats.

The lights turned out and the movie started.

Just the music of the movie was scaring Ren.

Not even 30 minutes later, she was hugging Ryuu's arm.

Ryuu was not at all scared. He smirked a bit when Ren hugged his arm. She was so adorable! But he will never-ever admit it. (Because of your damn pride!)

The movie was a 2 and a half hours movie. Ren was shaking and tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes, when half of the movie was over.

Ryuu was concerned about her.

So, he tapped her shoulder. She looked at him.

Ryuu whispered ''Are you scared?'' (What an awesome question to ask! *says in a sarcastic voice.*)

Ren nodded.

''Do you want to go out? So, you will not cry at the ending.''

Ren shook her head and said ''Don't worry. I can handle it.'' she smiled reassuringly.

Ryuu was hesitant, but he nodded anyways.

Ren blushed at Ryuu's concern for her. (*pulls her hair out* Why does she blush so much!?)

When there were 20 minutes for the movie to finish, she rested her head on Ryuu's shoulder and fell asleep. She was still holding Ryuu's arm. Ryuu smirked and saw that her sleeping face was adorable. (And you won't admit it because of your damn pride! *face palms*)

The movie finished. Arashi and Hikari saw Ryuu carrying Ren on his back.

''She fell asleep?'' Hikari asked.

Ryuu nodded.

''So, should we go home or go to eat somewhere?'' Arashi asked.

''I'm sure she would wake up when we reach a hotel or something.'' Hikari said.

The boys nodded.

They went to eat somewhere.

Ren stirred in her sleep and woke up.

''So, finally awake?'' Hikari asked.

Ren nodded and asked, ''Who is carrying me?''

''Me.'' Ryuu said.

Ren blushed and Ryuu put her down.

''Um, where are we going?''

''We're going somewhere to eat.'' Ryuu said.

''Hey! Should we go to the Konoha Restaurant?'' Arashi said.

Everyone nodded.

They reached there. They sat on a table.

Two waitresses came to take their orders. I'm going to describe them-

The first one had pink hair and green eyes. She had a large forehead and she wore a short maid's outfit. Her attention was only on Ryuu. Her name was Aya. She was also 19. Aya means design or colourful.

The second one had long violet hair and light purple eyes. Her forehead was normal and she also wore a short maid's outfit. Her attention was only on Arashi. Her name was Amaya. She was also 19. Amaya means night rain.

''What can I get you?'' Amaya asked Arashi in a sweet voice. Well, she tried to.

''I would like RAMEN!'' Arashi said. Well, more like yelled. (Ramen are a kind of noodles in Japan.)

''What would you like?'' Aya asked Ryuu in a sweet voice. But she failed. Her voice was very annoying.

''Rice with curry.'' Ryuu said.

''What can I get you?'' Amaya asked turning to Hikari and asked in a less sweet tone as she was sitting next to Arashi.

''I would like soup dumplings.'' Hikari said.

''What can I get you?'' Aya asked Ren and in the most annoying voice you will ever hear as she was sitting next to Ryuu.

''Stuffed riceballs, please.'' Ren said.

''Anything else?''

''We'll order later.'' Arashi said.

The waitresses nodded and then threw one last glance at the boys and left.

''Wow. I didn't know you both almost had the same interest in food.'' Arashi said.

''Yea. Ren also likes rice with curry. Maybe she chose to eat something else so the we don't get _suspicious._ '' Hikari said, smirking.

Hikari and Arashi smirked.

Ryuu also smirked. 'Wow. We've the same interest in food. I wonder what else is common.' he thought looking at Ren.

Ren was blushing madly.

Soon, their orders came and they started eating.

Ren and Ryuu got different curries. I'll explain. Ren's riceballs were stuffed with curry.

''Can I taste your curry?'' Ryuu asked.

''Sure.'' Ren said.

She took a riceball from her plate and went to put it on Ryuu's plate, when Ryuu grabbed her hand and bit a little from the riceball.

It looked like she was feeding him.

Ren blushed and Ryuu smirked at the blush.

Hikari and Arashi were laughing at the scene.

The pink-haired waitress was watching them with jealousy. While the violet-haired one was blushing at Arashi's laugh. (*sigh* Seriously? Who blushes at a laugh? I want to pull my hair out!)

After they finished, the waitresses came again.

''We would like one tomato salad and one vanilla, one butterscotch and two chocolate ice-creams.'' Hikari ordered.

The waitresses left.

They talked about their goals.

''I would like to become a fashion designer.'' Hikari said.

''I would like to become a rockstar!'' Arashi said.

''Yea. You can become a star who is picking rocks. But not a real rockstar who plays and sings amazingly!'' Hikari exclaimed, while trying to make a proper joke.

Arashi pouted, while all three of them were laughing. Well, actually 2 of them. Ryuu was chuckling.

''I would like to become a singer.'' Ren said.

''Yea. You can be an amazing singer.'' Ryuu said.

''Yea. And for your first concert, we'll are coming there for free.'' Arashi said.

''Ryuu, what would you like to become?'' Hikari asked.

''I'm with Arashi on this. I would also become a rockstar with him.''

''Yeah. And maybe we can all start a band. Arashi and Ryuu can play, Ren can sing and then, I can design your clothes.'' Hikari said, the last part dreamily.

''Yea. But don't spoil them by putting it in your grinder, thinking they are vegetables.'' Arashi said, he also failed on making a proper joke. But, nobody minded. Everyone has their flaws.

They laughed. After that, their food came.

They finished eating, they paid their bill and left.

The boys walked the girls home. They said their 'byes'. They also exchanged their phone numbers. The boys went home and slept.

The one thought that was going in all of their minds was 'Today was the best day ever!'


	8. Chapter 8

*After 3 weeks. *

Hikari woke up. She saw that the bed next to her was empty.

'Ren must have already woken up.'

She went and got ready. She wore a red skirt, a pink shirt that said 'I'm cool and you're not!' and purple socks.

She came out and saw Ren sitting on the table eating pancakes.

*Hikari's POV*

''Can I have some?''

Ren nodded and gestured to the plate that was beside her.

We ate our food. Ren was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt and white socks.

''So, Ren?''

Ren looked at me.

I smirked. ''How was your day with Ryuu yesterday?'' We had gone to a water park. And by an **_''accident''_** Ren fell on Ryuu. Ren had fainted with a blush on her face while Ryuu had started panicking. Me and Arashi were laughing madly at the scene and also trying to help Ryuu.

She blushed tomato red.

''Awww, you had fun didn't you?''

She nodded with a blush.

''Then, maybe we should hang out today also, huh?''

She fainted. I laughed. I laid her on her bed.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. I went to open it.

I saw Arashi and Ryuu.

''Hey guys!'' I chirped.

Arashi yelled ''Hey Hikari! What's up?!''

Ryuu nodded at me.

''Everything is fine, just that Ren fainted, again.''

Ryuu's eyes widened. ''Where is she?!''

''In her bed.'' Ryuu ran to the bedroom.

''You know, Ryuu really likes Ren.'' Arashi said.

''Really?!''

Arashi nodded. Then I had an evil smirk on my face.

''Ren also likes Ryuu. Maybe we should pair them up.''

Arashi also had the same smirk on his face.

''Yeah!''

''First, let's see what Ryuu is doing.''

He nodded and we both went inside.

We saw Ryuu putting a damp cloth on Ren's forehead and holding her hand. (Let's say he is very fast.)

We smiled and said ''Hey Ryuu!''

Ryuu looked at us and asked ''Yes?''

''We're going shopping. Can you take care of Ren for me?'' I asked.

Ryuu nodded.

I got into my shoes then, me and Arashi walked out. We were planning a scheme for Ryuu and Ren to get together.

*Ryuu's POV*

I saw Ren stir in her sleep and she woke up.

She saw me and blushed. When she saw I was holding her hand, she blushed chilly red.

I smirked at her red face.

''Are you alright?''

She nodded.

''Where is Hikari?''

''She and Arashi went shopping. They told me to look after you.''

''Oh. So, what should we do?''

''How about a movie?''

She smiled and nodded.

Her smile made my heart flutter. (Not a word.)

She got up and both of us went to the hall.

She told ''Ryuu, pick a movie from the case. I will go and bring us some snacks.''

I nodded. I went to the movie case and saw there were different kinds of movies. But mostly of romance.

'I bet Hikari bought those.' I thought and cringed.

Ren bought 2 cans of juice, popcorn and sandwiches. (The juices were already in the fridge. Ren and Hikari made popcorn for some unknown reason.)

She was still making the sandwiches, so I decided to hurry.

I was definitely not going to choose a horror movie, after seeing Ren cry, or a romance one, as I hate them.

I finally decided on an action movie called 'The Rider.'

Ren came back and we started to watch the movie.

She was not crying and that was a relief for me. We both cuddled as we watched the movie. (..........)

*Let's go to Hikari and Arashi.*

Hikari and Arashi were in the mall. Shopping. Arashi hated shopping, but seeing Hikari happy, made him happy. I know cheesy.

Hikari was trying on some clothes while Arashi was picking out new ones for her to wear.

(Hey! I'm going to skip the clothes shopping part. I don't know or like to write this part. If you want, write this part, but don't change the part after this. It's very important.)

After clothes shopping, Arashi was carrying at least 8 bags of clothes.

They sat in a cafe and ordered their drinks. They started their scheme to bring Ryuu and Ren together.

But, before they could start it, a man dressed completely in black came up to them.

''Excuse me, but have you seen this boy?''

He showed them a picture of Ryuu.

Arashi's eyes narrowed. 

'Why is this man asking about Ryuu?'

''I'm sorry, but we don't know him.'' Arashi said, before Hikari could answer.

Hikari looked at Arashi in confusion. But, luckily the man didn't seem to notice.

The man nodded.

''Thank you for your time.''

He bowed and when he got up, Arashi swore he saw red flicker in his eyes.

Arashi suddenly had this coldest realization that this guy....................was a VAMPIRE! He was definitely searching for Ryuu to kill him.

The man left.

Arashi stood up and said ''Hikari. We need to go.''

Hikari was about to ask the reason, but Arashi dragged her and ran to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Is the man really after Ryuu to kill him? More importantly, who is this man? A friend or a foe? Will Ryuu tell Hikari and Ren his secret?)

**Author's Note:**

> Who are Hisoka and Akari? How does Suzuko know them? Will Ryuu survive? 
> 
> I have already written 21 chapters of this! I will post a new chapter once in two days. But please do tell me what you guys think of this! Thank you!


End file.
